


Годы успешного сотрудничества

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Missing Scene, The Force
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: Первый Орден — это отлаженная система, в которой комфортно жить и работать. Хаксу и Кайло ничто не мешает строить свои отношения внутри этой системы, до тех пор, пока Сноук не отдает приказ найти Люка Скайуокера.Отношения героев, оставшиеся за кадром TFA
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 15





	Годы успешного сотрудничества

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Hux&Ren 2017

— Не жди меня, — говорит Кайло, даже не заглянув в комнату, — ложись, я буду поздно. Тренировка и медитация.  
— Хорошо, — Хакс отвечает, не поворачивая в его сторону головы, — удачно позаниматься.

Только после того, как дверь с шипением закрывается, Хакс позволяет себе полистать голофото, еще с тех времен, когда они делали снимки. Как будто нарочно старый голопроектор попался под руку именно в тот момент, когда между ними все стало неладно.

Подперев голову рукой, Хакс со вздохом листает изображения. В основном прогулки, закаты, несколько вечеринок — дни рождения, старый день Империи, получения званий. Конечно, на голофото они куда моложе, чем сейчас, но к счастью, не выглядят как придурки. Хакс никогда не любил позировать, и поэтому на всех изображениях у него либо натянутая слабая улыбка, либо обычное бесстрастное выражение лица.

А Кайло всегда получается отлично: выразительный взгляд, эмоции, любой ракурс удачный. Он долистал до самого начала — голофото с их первого свидания. Кайло тогда потребовал, чтобы они непременно сделали снимок, сграбастал его левой рукой, а на кнопку камеры датапада нажал правой. Сам Рен широко улыбался, крайне довольный проведенным вечером, а немного смущенный Хакс смотрел на него со смешанным выражением восхищения и удивления. Он вспомнил, что как раз в тот момент понял, что согласится на второе свидание.

***

До того были сомнения. Да что там говорить, когда Верховный Лидер прислал своего надоедливого ученика служить на их крейсер, он и представить не мог, что будет говорить с ним без раздражения. Кайло Рен переломал кучу оборудования, грубил офицерам, доставал техников, пугал штурмовиков, и почти сразу начал задирать самого Хакса. Тот старался не реагировать.

Спустя недолгое время он заметно успокоился, и даже начал проявлять интерес к стратегическому планированию и военной теории, а также прошел несколько обучающих курсов для подготовки офицеров, в том числе по сложной теории структуры Первого Ордена и протоколам поведения во время службы.

Каково же было удивление Хакса, когда через несколько месяцев он получил официальный запрос на свидание.  
Это, кстати, было не так-то просто — как и все, не касающееся служебных обязанностей в тяжеловесной бюрократической машине Ордена. Так как эти правила помогал разрабатывать его отец, Хакс знал, для чего все так устроено.

Людям не запрещали никаких человеческих радостей и развлечений — просто усложняли процесс как можно изощреннее. Под предлогом заботы о физическом и моральном здоровье подчиненных, Орден строго регламентировал все виды отношений. Был свод правил поведения для коллег, особые условия для так называемых «друзей» — туда входили параметры наблюдения друг за другом, взаимная ответственность, отчеты… Были правила для тех, кто искал просто секса или романтики. И уж конечно, для желающих серьезных отношений регламент был самым сложным и контролируемым.

Несмотря на то, что люди со стороны считали это безумием, система неплохо работала. Никому — от штурмовиков до генералов — не приходилось забивать себе голову сложностями, как варварам с диких планет. Орден все делал за тебя. Он проверял, здоров ли избранник, не состоит ли он в отношениях, позволяет ли ему текущий график и работа над проектами вступать в новые. И разумеется, информация об общих интересах, таблицы совместимости, рекомендации, предупреждения…

Само собой, кто-то пытался затевать свидания вне правил, но наказание за такое было суровым — понижения, увольнения, иногда и трибунал. Ордену не нужны нелепые борцы с системой.

У Хакса давненько стоял статус «открыт для отношений», правда, претендентов на них не было. Может потому, что он мало кому мог нравиться, а может из-за постоянной рабочей нагрузки. Он знал, что Рен на миссии, причем довольно опасной, когда пришло уведомление из отдела кадров. Это значило, что личный профиль Кайло, как недавно принятого в Орден, сканировали несколько недель — особенно учитывая его особый статус. Составляли таблицы, готовили рекомендации, тестировали. Наверное, как только появилось разрешение, Рен отправил заявку — пусть и издалека.

Ему тогда это показалось глупой шуткой, и он сразу отклонил запрос. Рен не сдался, и продублировал приглашение через сутки, и его Хакс принял. Потому что отправь Кайло запрос в третий раз, встреча стала бы обязательной — но уже в присутствии психолога. Для таких ситуаций требовалась оценка профессионала: нет ли между сотрудниками неуставных отношений, незарегистрированных конфликтов, излишней увлеченности? Им пришлось бы проходить нелепые тестирования и в течение нескольких часов мусолить всякие вопросы типа «почему вы отказали?», «чем вас не устраивает потенциальный партнер, если тесты сочли вас приемлемой парой?», «что именно вас привлекает в этом человеке настолько, что заставляет добиваться встречи?»… Орден должен знать, что творится в головах его людей.

К счастью, в то время их крейсер находился на орбите приличной планеты — иначе быть бы свиданию в надоевшей душной зоне отдыха корабля.

— Почему ты пригласил меня? — сразу в лоб спросил Хакс, когда они впервые свернули на широкую тенистую аллею. — Я даже не представлял, что могу заинтересовать тебя.  
— Ты мне очень понравился. Сразу, — просто ответил Рен. — Я мог бы попытаться отвлечь тебя от этого вопроса, но зачем? В конце концов, именно к этому выводу мы бы и пришли.  
— Верное решение.

Они медленно шли в сторону заходящего солнца, к пурпурно-розовому безоблачному небу. Всего несколько минут длилось неловкое молчание, а затем будто что-то сдвинулось, и они заговорили — пусть и на отвлеченные нейтральные темы, но это было так естественно и уютно.

Когда Кайло подал заявку на второе свидание, Хакс согласился сразу. А уже на третье он пригласил его сам.

***

Он действительно вернулся очень поздно — цикл сна давно перевалил за половину. Хакс в полудреме слышал, как Рен старается не шуметь в освежителе, а потом тихо пробирается к их постели и ложится со своего края. Он сделал вид, что крепко спит, и догадался ли об этом Кайло — неизвестно. Впрочем, не зря тот тяжело вздохнул и тоже отвернулся на свою сторону.

Их широкая кровать, сделанная на заказ, заметно отличалась от стандартной из комплекта мебели для семейных кают Ордена. Но в такие моменты казалось, что она слишком большая — между ними, лежащими каждый со своего краю, было так много места, что Хакс почти не чувствовал тепла огромного тела Рена.

Когда все стало так сложно? Разумеется, за все эти годы у них не раз бывали ссоры. Они долго привыкали друг к другу, и когда первая увлеченность начала перерастать во что-то более глубокое, им обоим пришлось немало поработать над отношениями. А учитывая то, что большую часть времени они посвящали службе, миссиям, и различным проектам, рабочие неурядицы само собой проникали и в личную жизнь.

Но как бы тяжело раньше не было, нынешняя размолвка давила. Возможно потому, что Хакс не мог понять и вспомнить, с чего она началась.

Он проснулся за пару минут до сигнала датапада. Во сне они неосознанно придвинулись друг к другу, и рука Кайло как обычно лежала на животе Хакса. Повернув голову, он внимательно всмотрелся в лицо спящего, прикрытое спутанными темными волосами. Ему знакома каждая мелочь: родинки, изгиб ресниц, даже ритм дыхания. Между ними давно не было никаких тайн — но откуда-то взялась тень, из-за которой он не хотел будить Кайло, потому что кроме утреннего поцелуя или быстрого секса им придется о чем-то говорить, или что хуже — молчать, как и во все последние вечера. Пусть спит. К счастью, ему не нужно придерживаться того же строго расписания, что и генералу.

Мягко проведя по большой расслабленной руке от плеча до пальцев, Хакс аккуратно сдвинул ее с себя и выскользнул из постели.

Когда Хакс видел молоденьких офицеров, жадно смотрящих на то, как генерал расхаживает по высокой платформе на мостике, почти над головами остальных служащих, ему иногда хотелось на них рявкнуть. Они видели только то, как ему приносят бесконечные отчеты и данные, как он работает за своим терминалом, самым мощным на базе, или отдает приказы. Наверное, подозревали об ответственности, принятии тяжелых решений, необходимости уметь стратегически мыслить, но совсем не представляли сложностей его службы.

Никто, наверное, не думал о том, как много давления и внимания со стороны руководства они с Реном испытывают — помимо стандартных процедур и отчетов об отношениях они подвергаются внеплановым проверкам, тестам и наблюдению.

После нескольких первых свиданий отдел кадров выслал им стандартную форму для составления плана регулярных встреч. Но когда они заполнили и отправили этот запрос, их дело внезапно затормозили — это явно было сделано по инициативе одного из высокопоставленных лиц Ордена. Кого-то волновало то, что молодой и талантливый Хакс слишком быстро продвигается вверх по служебной лестнице, да еще и укрепляет свое положение отношениями с учеником Лидера.

В течение нескольких недель они всерьез опасались того, что их разведут по разным местам службы, но к счастью обошлось.

Поколение младших офицеров, переданных под его руководство, получило практически готовые инструкции к действию — им пока не приходилось так много работать и сражаться, как в свое время Хаксу. Все, что было в его власти, работало как часы уже давно: даже тренировочные марш-броски штурмовиков и работы технических бригад не могли помешать друг другу в коридорах. Отчеты, которые ему приносили, были построены по стандартному шаблону. Чтобы обработать и проанализировать данные, по большому счету, генералу требовалась бы пара часов раз в несколько дней — не случись, разумеется, чрезвычайная ситуация. Раньше в такие смены он раздражался из-за того, что не может покинуть пост и провести время с Реном, у которого более свободный график. Сегодня же Хаксу хотелось просто побыть в тишине и одиночестве.

Датапад издал едва слышный звук — сигнал о сообщении. «Не забудь о встрече с психологом сегодня», — Кайло был непривычно краток.

Доктор Алува Веллус была их психологом все это время. По правилам Ордена пара должна была приходить на прием каждые пятьдесят циклов, а после подписания соглашения — каждые сто. Веллус была неплохой специалисткой, хотя особого расположения друг к другу они не испытывали. Особенно после того, как она познакомилась со своим будущим мужем, и они быстро составили стандартную стабильную офицерскую семью. Хакс и Кайло не раз после приема обсуждали то, что доктор все чаще переносит на них собственный опыт семейной жизни. Но поскольку эти сеансы были скорее обязанностью, чем необходимостью, искать нового специалиста они не собирались.

Хакса кольнуло недавнее воспоминание: Веллус спросила, не думают ли они о детях. Законный вопрос — учитывая солидный срок их почти безупречных отношений, они могли отправить запрос на потомство, и гарантированно получить необходимые сертификаты. Для них, как для высокопоставленных офицеров, было даже несколько вариантов: и усыновление, и суррогатное родительство, и довольно дорогое высококачественное клонирование с возможностью смешать их гены. Рена тогда вопрос поставил в тупик, а вот Хакс раздраженно ответил, что такое совершенно невозможно.

— Кажется, она не до конца представляет себе наше положение, — сказал он, когда они возвращались в каюту, — какую ответственность мы несем, как много работаем, и главное — в каком мире живем. Ведь идет война.  
— Ты считаешь, что мы могли бы завести детей после победы?  
— Что? Я не уверен. Дети? Не думал о них в краткосрочной перспективе.  
— А в долгосрочной?  
— Кайло, ты хочешь ребенка?  
— Не знаю. Но я хочу знать наши планы.  
— В наших планах сегодня пораньше отправится в постель, — решил сменить тему Хакс, — завтра совещание у Сноука, лучше подготовиться.

На следующий день продолжить разговор они так и не смогли. Верховный Лидер приказал бросить все силы на поиски Люка Скайуокера — появились какие-то новые данные. После полученных распоряжений Хакс сразу отправился составлять план работы для подчиненных — сбор информации, проверка источников, расширение шпионской сети, и еще десятки разных вариантов помочь в поисках. Кайло же остался с Учителем — было понятно, что основная нагрузка в поиске ляжет на его плечи. Он вернулся из зала для совещаний мрачнее тучи.

***

К сожалению, несмотря на все старания, быстро выполнить приказ не получилось. Спустя некоторое время Сноук начал терять терпение: в такие сложные моменты он вызывал к себе Хакса и Рена и забрасывал их вопросами, будто пытаясь уличить в преступном сговоре или намеренном невыполнении приказа. Когда они стояли перед огромной голограммой, Хакс вспомнил тот день, когда практически пришел «просить руки» Кайло.

На тот момент они почти исчерпали лимит регулярных встреч. По правилам, после такого продолжительного времени пара обязана была либо расстаться, так как их отношения якобы стали рутиной, отвлекающих обоих партнеров от службы, либо заключить брачное соглашение. Несмотря на служебные формулировки, обычным то, что происходило между ними, назвать нельзя было никак: это было время, полное страстных взглядов, прикосновений украдкой на рабочем месте, ночевок в каютах друг друга, и бесконечных экспериментов и открытий в постели. Так что вариант с расставанием их совершенно не устраивал.

— Зарегистрируем типовое соглашение? — спросил Кайло, лежащий у него на животе. — Я бы хотел.  
— Разумеется. Давно стоило это сделать. — Хакс потянулся к датападу, валяющемуся у кровати и, порывшись в документах, нашел нужную форму.

Через сутки их заявку вернули с пометкой о необходимости собеседования.

О чем Сноук говорил с учеником, Хакс так никогда и не спросил — да и не интересовался, важнее был результат. Когда же он сам направился в темный зал, ему показалось, что привычная голограмма стала еще больше.

— Итак, Хакс, — после довольно продолжительного молчания, наконец, заговорил Лидер, — я думаю, вы понимаете, что вы и магистр находитесь в особом положении. Вы не пара техников, чей союз закрепит протокольный дроид. Я со снисхождением отнесся к тому, что мой ученик увлекся офицером, да и когда эта связь продлилась, был не против. Теперь же все приняло довольно серьезный оборот.

Он почувствовал грубое воздействие Силы — Сноук, не церемонясь, пропускал его мысли через пальцы, выискивая следы лжи. Когда Кайло (по взаимной договоренности, разумеется) делал подобное, это было похоже на нежное прикосновение. Но методы Сноука всегда были грубы.

На языке крутился едкий комментарий, но Хакс продолжал молча слушать, с нейтральным выражением лица.  
— Я хочу удостовериться в том, что вы понимаете, на что соглашаетесь.  
— Разумеется, Верховный Лидер. Мы четко осознаем, что должны точно соответствовать всем условиям Ордена как пара. И правила, прежде всего, предписывают нам…  
— Я прекрасно осведомлен о том, что вы идеальный офицер! Не тратьте мое время! Я должен быть уверен в том, что вступая в этот союз, вы не рассчитываете изменить свое служебное положение.  
— Откровенно говоря, — ответил удивленный Хакс, — мне это даже в голову не приходило.  
— Что ж, прекрасно, — продолжил Лидер. — Вам есть, что добавить перед тем, как я приму решение?  
— Пожалуй, только мою благодарность за то, что вы принимаете такое участие в наших отношениях. Ни я, ни Рен не склонны к их излишней романтизации, и мы отправили этот запрос исключительно потому, что таковы правила. Со своей стороны я гарантирую вам, что не нарушу ни один пункт типового брачного соглашения на весь срок его действия, и я точно так же уверен в магистре. Ни вам, ни совету Ордена не придется сталкиваться с нарушениями.  
— Очень хорошо, Хакс. Рад, что вы полностью осознаете свой гражданский долг. Вы можете быть свободны.  
Они уже давно спали, когда на датапады пришло оповещение о подтверждении их нового статуса.  
— Порядок?  
— Да, все по стандарту. Спи.

В начале утренней смены, когда Хакс поднимался на платформу, где располагалось его рабочее место, у него за спиной раздались бурные аплодисменты. Когда он обернулся, люди привычно работали, опустив глаза на экраны. Он совсем забыл, что об обновлениях в личных делах командования уведомления приходят всем.

Сноук так разошелся, что даже встал со своего кресла и начал вышагивать, отчего голограмма стала просто гигантской, а ее голова потерялась высоко в темноте. Вернувшись из воспоминаний о прошлом, Хакс понял, что не пропустил ничего особо ценного. Кайло что-то объяснял Учителю, они оперировали какими-то абстрактными понятиями, вникать в которые не хотелось.

Когда они наконец вышли из зала, Хакс устало пошутил:  
— Я вспомнил сейчас, как Сноук предупреждал меня о дополнительной ответственности после подписания нашего соглашения. Обидно, что за успехи нашу награду разделяют, а за промахи наказывают вдвойне.  
— Жалеешь об этом? — сухо спросил Кайло, и надел шлем.  
— Жалею, что этот пункт не внесен в документ. Надо будет отправить замечание.  
— Отдай приказ лететь на Джакку, по тем координатам, что я передал вчера, — голос, измененный модулятором, звучал бесстрастно. — Я почти уверен, что напал на верный след.  
— Почему же ты не сказал об этом Лидеру?  
— Именно поэтому. — Рен ускорил шаг и поспешил в свой зал для тренировок.

Хакс знал, что когда Кайло приходится сталкиваться со сложными вопросами самоопределения и выбора, его лучше не трогать. Задание найти Люка, разумеется, сильно выбивало его из равновесия. По-хорошему, можно было взять пару часов свободного времени до конца рабочего цикла, заказать приличный ужин и попытаться отвлечь Рена — такое иногда срабатывало.

— Генерал, вот новые данные от наших агентов, — привлек его внимание к экрану один из офицеров, — прикажете приступать к анализу?  
— Переведите все на мой терминал, я посмотрю, — со вздохом сказал Хакс. Ужин откладывался, нужно было поработать. — Готовьте корабль к прыжку по координатам, присланным вчера магистром Рен.

Они лежали в кровати Рена, немного усталые, но оба рассчитывающие на второй раунд, и Кайло рассказывал ему что-то про свое ученичество. Они встречались на тот момент всего пару месяцев, и Хакс забеспокоился:  
— А ты уверен, что можешь мне такое говорить? Это не закрытая информация?  
— Не волнуйся, у меня есть список разрешенных тем. Не для каждого, конечно, но с тобой я могу поделиться. Или не интересно?  
— Ну что ты, наоборот. Но я совсем ничего в этом не понимаю.  
— Тут нет ничего сложного. Просто знай, что у меня большие проблемы с Люком Скайуокером.

***

Несмотря на строгую секретность и довольно быстрое исполнение операции, удачной ее нельзя было назвать. Карту добыть не удалось, но у них хотя бы был пленник.

Когда Кайло вышел из допросной, Хакс поспешил к нему.

— Ищите дроида. Класс «ВВ».  
— Прекрасно, — Хакс почувствовал некоторое облегчение, — если он на Джакку — выследим.  
— Жду результата.

Он знал, что после применения Силы для добывания информации у Рена бывают жуткие головные боли. Поэтому уточнять подробности Хакс не стал, решив работать с тем, что пока есть — и, отдав приказ начать поиски дроида, поспешил в их каюту.

Ссутулившись, Кайло сидел на кушетке, и не среагировал на звук открывания двери. Хакс подошел к нему и, нажав привычным движением на крепежи, снял шлем. Бледный, с мокрым от пота лицом и красными глазами, Рен тупо смотрел перед собой.

— Отдохни до конца цикла? — предложил Хакс, стирая с его скулы липкий влажный налет. — Не хочешь вызвать меддроида?  
— К криффам дроидов, Армитаж! — раздраженно отмахнулся от его рук Рен. — Я чувствую, что эта операция — только начало наших проблем!  
Не успел Хакс спросить, что тот имеет ввиду, как на датападе взревел сигнал срочного вызова.  
— Сэр, они уничтожили турболазеры, — доложили ему, как только он вернулся на мостик.  
— Готовьте подфюзеляжные. — Хаксу понадобилось меньше секунды, чтобы сориентироваться.  
— Есть, сэр, подаю питание, — немедленно ответил Митака.

Хакс увидел, что Кайло пришел вслед за ним, снова надев шлем — а это значит, усугубив мигрень.

К сожалению, сочувствовать было некогда.

— Генерал Хакс, сбежавший — пилот сопротивления?  
— Да, и ему помог один штурмовик. — Все было очень серьезно. — Проверяем регистр на предмет установления личности последнего.  
— Это тот, из селения, FN-2187.

Не успел Хакс спросить, что это, к криффу, значит, как Митака сообщил, что орудия готовы.

— Огонь! — Он решил отложить расспросы на потом.

***

Фазма уже трижды продемонстрировала ему личный профиль предателя.

— У него были случаи неподчинения? — поинтересовался Хакс.  
— Это первый подобный инцидент.  
— Генерал, их настигли, — перебила их офицер.  
— Уничтожили?  
— Подбили. Они летели на Джакку. Предполагаемое место падения — Гуадзонские пустоши.  
— Ясно, вернулись за дроидом, — заключил Хакс. — Срочно отправить туда отряд!

Больше всего его выводили из себя моменты, когда Кайло погружался в миссию настолько глубоко, что переставал делиться с ним подробностями. Это нарушало и служебные, и партнерские правила. И разумеется, не нравилось Хаксу лично — а ведь Кайло знал, что он помешан на контроле. Как в тот раз, когда по заданию Учителя он исследовал места проявлений Силы, и увлекся так сильно, что нарушил порядок циклов на корабле, так как из-за его постоянных полетов туда-сюда и требований переместиться к разным системам, бригады техников, навигаторов и диспетчеров вынуждены были работать сверхурочно или менять графики. Не говоря уже о том, что сам Хакс был весьма недоволен тем, что никак не мог запланировать нормального времени для их встреч.

С тех пор, как Сноук дал задание сосредоточиться на поисках Люка Скайуокера, Кайло будто подменили, и с каждым циклом все только усугублялось. Они почти не разговаривали. Сначала Хаксу казалось, что Рен специально задерживается в зале, чтобы не ложиться спать вместе, но через некоторое время он с неудовольствием понял, что и сам ищет для себя задания и лишнюю работу, лишь бы не возвращаться в неуютную каюту. Они с Фазмой и начальством службы охраны посмотрели все записи побега пленника и штурмовика, в сотый раз разобрали дословно небогатую биографию FN-2187, но признаков, по которым можно было предсказать подобный поступок, не было.  
Кайло, подошедший к концу их совещания, выслушал подведение итогов. Подчиненные, кроме Фазмы, не поднимая глаз, разошлись.

— По крайней мере, мы можем быть уверенными в том, что отправленные на поиски люди не подведут.  
— Да, сэр! — подтвердила капитан, — под мою личную ответственность. Они справятся.  
— Верховный лидер Сноук четко сказал: не сможем отбить дроида — придется ликвидировать, — напомнил Хакс, когда они с Реном двинулись по центральному проходу мостика.  
— Насколько надежны ваши бойцы, генерал? — опять поднял надоевшую тему Рен.  
— Не вам оспаривать мои методы.  
— Им явно нет равных в измене. Может Лидеру стоит вновь задуматься об армии клонов?  
— Мои люди — элитные бойцы, их обучают с рождения!  
— Значит, я жду от вас дроида. Исправного.  
— Осторожно, Рен, — понизив голос, предупредил Хакс, — как бы ваш личный интерес не шел в разрез с линией Сноука.  
— Добудьте мне карту. Поверьте, это в ваших интересах.

Хакс проглотил рвавшийся резкий ответ, чтобы не ссориться при подчиненных. Он догнал Кайло только в дверях их каюты.

— Ты специально провоцируешь меня?

Не поворачиваясь, Кайло снял шлем, и начал раздеваться. Помолчав, он ответил:  
— Нет. Я просто хочу, чтобы твои люди постарались хоть немного ради выполнения приказа.

Почувствовав, что вот-вот взорвется, Хакс сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, и спросил:  
— Мои люди? Мне казалось, мы оба командуем ими, причем, весьма долго и успешно.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — вздохнул Кайло и отправился в освежитель, — слишком многое зависит от этого поиска, мы не можем позволить себе делать все как раньше.

Хакс почувствовал себя так, будто у него выбили почву из-под ног.

Раньше, когда они спорили подобным образом, они никогда не оставляли недомолвок. Хакс бы не преминул ворваться в освежитель, чтобы выяснить все до конца, всласть покричать друг на друга, а потом, скорее всего, переместиться в постель. Сейчас же ему было просто горько: какими бы ни были причины у Кайло так сказать, сил разбираться не было. Спорить, выяснять, договариваться… Слишком устал и слишком занят.

Он ушел раньше, чем Рен вышел из освежителя.

***

Сейчас, пожалуй, ни один из подчиненных не хотел бы занять его место. Бесконечные совещания, допросы всех причастных, подсчет ущерба… а главное — почти полное отсутствие информации о том, куда скрылись беглецы с картой.

— Сэр, у нас еще одна поломка, — робко обратился к Хаксу Таннисон.  
— Что случилось?  
— Магистр… был очень недоволен данными, которые предоставил отряд.

Свернув все окна с данными на рабочем терминале, Хакс поспешил разобраться с проблемой лично. Рена он нашел в его тренировочном зале, тот яростно молотил о стену давно сломанного дроида.

— Какого криффа ты разрушаешь наш корабль? Ты знаешь, какой ущерб мы понесли из-за того, что повстанец расстрелял орудия?  
— Ты даже не представляешь, какая это мелочь. На самом деле все гораздо…  
— Меня это мало волнует! — перебил Хакс Рена. — Я думал, после твоих пыток он и как ходить забудет, а не угонит иситку!

Обломки дроида с грохотом обрушились на пол, и Кайло не говоря ни слова, быстро вышел из зала.

Такого не случалось довольно давно — наверное, с тех самых пор, как они начали встречаться. До этого Рен постоянно что-то ломал, портил и срывал, и Хакс начал думать, что превращается в няньку для какого-то переростка, ошалевшего от Силы и свободы от учительского надзора. Он пробовал договориться с ним разными способами, но все было бесполезно. Наконец, Хакс махнул рукой, и приставил к Кайло одного из самых нелюбимых своих лейтенантов, и тот смиренно ходил за ним с планшетом, фиксируя все разрушения. Через пару недель Рен подстерег его в коридоре и спросил:  
— Вам больше нет дела до моего поведения, Хакс?  
— Отчего же. Я очень расстраиваюсь, когда вношу очередное повреждение в смету.  
— Расстраиваетесь?  
— А как еще я должен реагировать?  
— Мне хотелось бы увидеть разные эмоции…  
— Если вы, случаем, захотите меня порадовать, я попрошу вас вести себя как подобает офицеру, коим вы, по воле Лидера, хоть и номинально, но являетесь.

После этого разговора проблем с разрушениями почти не стало. А уже после начала их отношений он понял, что Рен таким незамысловатым образом привлекал его внимание.

Почти все служащие кроме дежурных ночного цикла, уже давно спали, когда Хакс, наконец, закончил и отправил отчет и все данные Сноуку. До совещания с ним на Старкиллере оставалось несколько часов, и самым логичным было немного отдохнуть, пока они летели туда.

Когда Хакс вошел в каюту, его неприятно удивило то, что она пуста. Пока он работал, раздражение из-за стычки с Реном ушло на задний план, и только теперь он забеспокоился о том, что тот не спит в их постели.

— Прекрасно, — устало вздохнул Хакс. — Просто чудесно.

Не включая освещения, он сбросил китель и стащил сапоги, а потом прошелся по каюте.

Как только они подписали соглашение, им сразу предоставили новые условия для жизни и службы. Хакс знал, что Кайло позаботился о том, чтобы они получили максимум привилегий: несколько дополнительных циклов семейного отпуска, страховки сбережений, а самое главное — хорошую общую каюту.

Если обычно офицеры жили в квадратных помещениях, с отгороженным спальным местом, то теперь, где бы им ни приходилось служить, у них было целых три комнаты — неслыханная роскошь в Ордене. Центральная — побольше, разделенная ширмой, закрывающей их огромную кровать и стеллажи с личными вещами, а так же вход в освежитель. По противоположным сторонам — двери в небольшие кабинеты каждого. У Кайло комната была забита инструментами, разного вида оружием, деталями, из которых он собирал варианты рукоятей для меча, и еще кучей разных мелочей. У самого Хакса в помещение был втиснут небольшой стол, полки с голокнигами, и несколько ящиков с накопившимися вещами. Если у одного из них была необходимость поработать, он не мешал тому, кто спит.

Тусклое техническое освещение каюты делало обстановку комнаты синеватой, а космос за иллюминатором казался ярче обычного. Хакс проверил датапад — но сообщений от Рена о том, что он не хочет приходить домой, не было. Может, вернулся в зал и медитирует, или бродит по техническим этажам, пытаясь отвлечься… кто знает?

Глубоко вздохнув, Хакс сказал сам себе, что ничто вокруг не способно причинить вред Кайло, а потом принял легкое успокоительное и залез в постель. Ему действительно стоило немного отдохнуть.

Проснулся он так же в одиночестве и, не давая мыслям о ссоре забить себе голову, быстро приготовился к сложному дню.

Они столкнулись у дверей зала, где их ожидала голограмма Сноука. Кайло не сказал ни слова, даже по звуку дыхания в шлеме Хакс не сумел определить его состояние — хотя раньше иногда получалось.

Еще раз выслушав краткий доклад о произошедших событиях, Сноук начал рассуждать о том, чем они им грозят.  
— …и дроид, попав в руки Сопротивления, — подвел он итог, — выведет их на последнего джедая. Если Скайуокер вернется, он обучит новых джедаев.

Хакс решил, что в данном случае лучше попытаться выставить произошедшее как неудачную миссию, чем акцентировать внимание на абстрактной угрозе возращения джедаев.

— Верховный лидер, я готов понести…  
— Генерал! — рявкнул Сноук, вскочив. — Нашу стратегию теперь надо менять.

Он понял, для чего Лидер приказал им прибыть на Старкиллер. Ну что ж, когда-то этот день должен был настать.

— Оружие… уже готово. Самое время пустить его в ход. Уничтожить правительство, потворствующее Сопротивлению и Республике.

Краем глаза он увидел, что Кайло повернул к нему голову, и почувствовал на себе его внимание — так иногда бывало, пусть и в более приятные моменты — Рен так сосредотачивался на нем, что это ощущалось как физическое воздействие. Тугой узел напряжения, сжимающийся в груди со вчерашнего вечера немного дрогнул и расслабился — Кайло все еще переживал за него, и любые дальнейшие события того стоили.

— Без его поддержки и защиты, — продолжил он, — мятежники станут беззащитны, и мы не дадим им выйти на Скайуокера.  
— Ступай, — вздохнул Лидер, — проследи за подготовкой.  
— Есть, Верховный лидер.

Уже не пытаясь сделать отстраненно-профессиональный вид, они с Кайло переглянулись. Хакс почувствовал мимолетное сжатие руки, но его это мало успокоило. Он всегда знал, что однажды они применят свое Оружие — слишком огромное, слишком мощное, чтобы о нем можно было думать с тем же равнодушием, что и об остальном их арсенале. Но он всегда считал, что тщеславный Сноук или кто-то из совета Ордена захотят быть теми, кто произведет первый выстрел. Но увы, все слишком быстро и неумолимо сложилось так, что этим человеком придется быть Хаксу. И Кайло это тоже понял.

Пока он покидал зал, Сноук как обычно заговорил с учеником о Силе. Возможно, хотя бы в этой области будут хорошие новости.

Когда Хакс спустился на пункт управления Старкиллера, вокруг царила упорядоченная паника. Он знал, что все работы закончены, но объявление о том, что скоро будет произведен выстрел, застало персонал врасплох.

Времени размышлять о собственном отношении к грядущему событию, о семейных неурядицах, или еще о чем-то не было — он не мог даже посмотреть назойливо мигающее в личном календаре напоминание. Хакса осаждали офицеры и техники с отчетами и вопросами, по коридорам громыхали бесконечные отряды штурмовиков, готовящиеся к построению.

***

Пока сотрудники громко праздновали удачный выстрел, пока данные только начинали поступать в отдел аналитики, и толком было не ясно, добились ли они своих целей, Хакс заперся в их личной каюте на Старкиллере. Не слишком обжитой, но его хотя бы окружали привычные вещи.

Голова все еще гудела от звука собственного голоса, многократно усиленного динамиками, горло саднило от пафосной речи, а красные вспышки взрыва, кажется, отпечатались на сетчатке. Дав себе небольшую передышку, всего несколько минут в тишине, Хакс умылся ледяной водой.

«Везу девчонку. Проследи, чтобы допросная была подготовлена как следует» — пришло сообщение от Кайло.

Этого еще не хватало.

«Какая девчонка? Что насчет дроида?»

«Обсудим позже. Пленница важнее».

Несколько минут передышки кончились. Натягивая перчатки, Хакс поймал себя на очень давно забытом чувстве. Что-то типа ревности. Однажды Кайло нашел ребенка, наделенного Силой. Такие были редкостью, и поэтому они с учителем просто помешались на мальчишке. Сила там, может, и была, но вот остального ему точно не хватало — полуграмотный дикарь с бедной планетки ошалел от такого внимания. Официально азам знания его учил Сноук, но все остальное время за ним таскался Кайло, мечтающий о собственном ученике. Кажется, он даже начал делать какие-то успехи но, к сожалению, сгинул на первой же серьезной миссии. Хакс сразу понял — ребенок не из умных, что и подтвердилось совсем скоро — он кинулся наперерез бластерному огню, и от него мало что осталось.

И вот в те дни это самое неприятное ревнивое чувство было постоянным спутником Хакса. Кайло постоянно был занят мальчишкой, думал о нем, строил планы, рассказывал об успехах — чуть ли не в постели, и это ужасно раздражало. Разумеется, никакой угрозы их отношениям тут не было, это Хакс понимал, но ему не нравилось, что все мысли Рена занимает кто-то другой. Когда все кончилось, он даже испытал несколько постыдное чувство облегчения, хотя они и потеряли полезного для Ордена человека (утащившего за собой, кстати, отряд штурмовиков на верную смерть).

А теперь эта девчонка, из-за которой он нарушил приказ. Что ж, придется действовать по обстоятельствам.  
Отдав необходимые распоряжения, он вернулся на пункт управления и запросил подробный технический отчет о состоянии Старкиллера после выстрела.

— Генерал, вот точная сводка событий, — Митака вырвал его из сложных формул и данных.

Пролистав сообщения о реакции на выстрел разных систем и сообществ, Хакс наконец добрался до подробного отчета о боевой операции. Итог, разумеется, он знал, но вот подробности…

Запрос о местонахождении Рена показал, что тот общается с Учителем. Разумеется, Сноуку не терпелось узнать подробности.

Когда Хакс вошел в зал для переговоров, возбужденный и злой Кайло как раз страстно что-то говорил о Силе.

— Ну, а дроид? — спросил Сноук.  
— Рен решил, что в нем больше нет необходимости, — начал Хакс, подходя к ним. — Ведь девчонка у нас, не так ли? — Мазнув по нему злым взглядом, Кайло насупился. Хакс продолжил: — Разыскиваемый дроид скорее всего попал в руки противника, и вероятно карта уже у них.  
— Мы уничтожим сопротивление прежде, чем найдется Скайуокер.  
— Мы знаем, где база. Отследили разведчиков до системы Илиниум.  
— Хорошо. Пора сокрушить их раз и навсегда. Готовьте оружие.

Опять тот же самый приказ. Хакс отправился обратно на пункт управления. Он услышал, как Рен с совершенно непривычными интонациями просит учителя:  
— Верховный Лидер, я вытащу из нее карту, если вы поможете мне…

В этот раз команда действовала более слаженно, когда Хакс отдал приказ заряжать оружие. Того и гляди, это войдет у них в привычку.

Сигнал о проблеме пришел позже, чем Хакс услышал шум из допросной. Пара штурмовиков пятились по коридору, но он даже не стал делать им замечание — искры и треск из отрытых дверей все объясняли.

— Рен, прекрати!

Удивительно, но он услышал его голос. Меч погас, но нога в тяжелом сапоге все же пнула остатки сломанного кресла. Рен тяжело дышал, это было слышно через динамик.

— Она обманула меня, и сбежала!  
— Что значит «обманула»?  
— Ее Сила огромна, она без подготовки воздействовала на разум штурмовика, украла оружие и сбежала! Ты не представляешь, что теперь может случиться…

Он ринулся было в коридор, но Хакс придержал его за руку, одновременно активировав общий канал связи:  
— Всем постам: пленница сбежала из допросной. Найти немедленно!

Рен, все еще тяжело дыша, ждал объяснений.

— Послушай, — Хакс запнулся на секунду, подыскивая слова, — у нас тяжелое время…  
— Ты всерьез сейчас хочешь это обсудить?  
— Нет, конечно. Просто… Кайло, будь осторожен.

Кивнув, Рен быстро вышел, а Хакс устало потер глаза. Что это было? Какой-то глупый сентиментальный порыв, из тех, что злили их обоих. Зачем он задерживал Кайло в такой момент? Он вспомнил как сам был недоволен, когда на церемонии присвоения званий, когда его уже вызывали для получения генеральских знаков отличия, расшалившийся и захмелевший Рен не давал ему выйти из-за тяжелого занавеса, все целуя шею и сжимая запястья. Раздраженный Хакс еле выкрутился из его объятий и, держа спину еще более ровно, чем обычно (чтобы воротничок прикрывал красные пятна), шагнул на сцену. Кажется, глава совета Ордена заподозрил что-то такое, хотя возможно блеск в глазах и румянец он счел радостью от повышения. В тот момент казалось, что нет ничего важнее, чем произвести хорошее впечатление — а Кайло мог все испортить.

Когда он покидал пункт управления, небо за окнами было светлым, теперь стало сумрачно — процесс шел очень быстро. Команда вошла в штатный режим, офицеры, техники и служащие работали как единый механизм — правда, топот и переговоры поисковых отрядов в коридорах нарушали деловую атмосферу. Хакс налил стакан воды, и посмотрел на личный датапад — пометка в календаре все так же мигала. «Пять лет».

Они отмечали годы продолжения отношений не по первой встрече или первому сексу, а по одному из свиданий, когда заговорили о том, что пожалуй, между ними происходит что-то особенное.

— Запомни этот день, Армитаж, — вещал Кайло, покачивая бокалом с красным вином, — как день, когда ты наконец признал, что тебе нравится проводить со мной время!  
— Хорошо, я даже пометку поставлю, вот смотри, — он показал календарь на датападе, — чтобы через год посмеяться над этим.  
— Может, мы вместе посмеемся. Или еще как-то отметим. — Рен гладил своей ногой его ногу под столиком. К счастью, в ресторане были длинные скатерти. — Закажем десерт?

Каждый год они смеялись над этим напоминанием и отмечали — то с размахом, то по-домашнему.

Но не в этот раз. Годовщина совпала и с кризисом на службе, и с дурацкой размолвкой.

Хакс пролистал календарь немного вперед, и тихо выругался. Приближался срок окончания их стандартного брачного соглашения. До того, как на них обрушились все эти события, Хакс думал о том, что этот день приближается, но так и не успех решить, как бы ему хотелось жить дальше. Кайло тоже должен был видеть это напоминание, и наверняка он размышлял на эту тему. Это стоило обсудить — но когда?

До окончания заряда оружия оставались считанные минуты, когда зазвучали взрывы, и эфир начали переполнять сообщения о критических ситуациях.

Выбросив из головы все размышления о личной жизни, Хакс сосредоточился на происходящем.

— Орудие будет готово через тридцать секунд.  
— Обратный отсчет, — скомандовал он.

Старкиллер разрывало обстрелами и взрывами, в коридорах царил хаос. К сожалению, ситуация выходила за рамки полномочий Хакса, и он поспешил в зал связи со Сноуком, стараясь не думать, в порядке ли Кайло.

— Верховный лидер, — вокруг осыпались стены, пол дрожал, — пробоина в топливном элементе. Планета на грани разрушения.  
— Покинуть базу немедленно. Жду вас здесь с Кайло Реном. Завершим его обучение.

Кинувшись в аварийный ангар, Хакс активировал поисковый маячок. «Лидер выбрал единственно правильный приказ, — горько усмехнулся про себя Хакс, — который совпадает с тем, что бы я делал в любом случае». Кайло был неподалеку от стен главного корпуса, где-то в лесу. Что ему там понадобилось? Впрочем, неважно. Эвакуационный командирский шаттл на пределе скорости понесся по заданным координатам. Краем глаза Хакс заметил, что еще несколько уже стартовали из ангара — кто-то из командования успевал спастись.

Кайло он нашел очень быстро — окровавленного, теряющего сознание. Успел затащить на борт и стартовать, когда почва уже начала плавиться, и почти сразу ушел в гиперпрыжок, не успев оглянуться на то, как взрывается к криффам проект, над которым он работал почти все время своей службы.

Дроид, подъехавший к Кайло, бесформенной кучей валяющемуся на полу, непрестанно верещал, сообщая о тяжелораненом в критическом состоянии. Отшвырнув его ногой, Хакс достал аптечку.

Страшнее всего, конечно, была рана на лице — глубоко рассеченная, обожженная плоть, с отекшими до синевы краями. Рен был в глубоком обмороке, из-под приоткрытых век поблескивали белки закатившихся глаз. Сунув свернутую шинель ему под голову, Хакс протер руки дезинфицирующей салфеткой. В голове звучали цитаты из брошюры по оказанию первой помощи, и он сосредотачивался на них, не давая себе думать о том, что Кайло, его Кайло сейчас лежит полумертвый, на холодном полу, и истекает кровью.

Укол сыворотки, бакта-пластыри. Когда он начал расстегивать и снимать тяжелые черные одежды с неподатливого тела, потревоженная рана на боку излилась очередной большой порцией крови. Криффовы тряпки, застежки и многослойность! Все эти годы они его бесили, потому что Кайло всегда долго раздевался и долго одевался, и вот теперь… «Заставлю носить форму», — мрачно подумал Хакс.

Рана на боку была отвратительной. Неизвестно, как долго Рен с ней бегал, что делал, и как терпел. Обугленные края раскисли от крови и трения об одежду, разрываясь и расползаясь еще больше. В этом месиве он не видел, повреждены ли внутренние органы. Чтобы хватило бакта-пластырей, пришлось распотрошить еще одну аптечку и, подумав, он сделал дополнительный укол сыворотки.

Рен дышал слабо, но ровно. Шаттл дрейфовал в ожидании крейсера. По инструкции их должны были забрать из какого-то глухого уголка космоса. Хакс даже не интересовался где они, его внимание переключалось с раненного на монитор радара и обратно. Наконец, корабль вышел из гиперпрыжка рядом с ними.

— Отправьте коды подтверждения.  
— Принимайте, — ответил Хакс, высылая давно подготовленный файл. — И нам нужна срочная медицинская помощь.

***

Он ненавидел спать при ярком свете, но после всего произошедшего было плевать. Хакс задремал в кресле рядом с больничной койкой, на которую перенесли Рена после операции и сеанса в бакта-камере.

Однажды Хакс пострадал при взрыве во время переговоров на одной заштатной планетке, полной повстанцев. Местная больница не могла похвастаться современными медицинскими достижениями, и пока они ждали возможности транспортировки раненных на корабль, Кайло как дикий зверь ходил вокруг его постели, нервируя врачей. Хакс тогда очнулся от громкого «Это мой муж! Я никуда не уйду!», произнесенного прямо у него над головой. Сейчас ему снились времена, когда их отношения были полны новизны и страсти, хотя он все равно осознавал, что эти дни давно позади.

Он проснулся от едва заметного шевеления пальцев, лежащих в его ладони.

— Привет, — слабым голосом просипел Кайло.

Хакс почувствовал одновременно большой прилив нежности и желание врезать по его пересохшим губам. Но он сдержался.

— Привет, придурок. Ты заставил меня поволноваться.  
— Что с… — спросил он обо всем сразу. С приказом? Со Старкиллером? С серьезностью его собственных ранений?  
— Все разрушено, — просто сказал Хакс, — у меня тут нет оперативных данных, но скоро мы будем у Сноука, так что тебе лучше поправляться. Тебя в бакта-камеру голым засовывают, знаешь ли.  
— Классное зрелище?  
— Да, неплохое. — Раз Рен отпускал самодовольные шутки, значит, точно начал приходить в себя. — Но мы все равно в заднице банты.  
— Не в первый раз.  
— Так серьезно — в первый.  
— Сколько у нас времени до встречи со Сноуком?  
— У тебя побольше — пока не сможешь нормально встать. У меня — пара часов.  
— А датапад у тебя с собой?  
— Да, разумеется.  
— Может, мы успеем заполнить заявку на продление брачного соглашения? Кажется, срок как раз подходил.

Хакс замер, недоверчиво глядя на бледного, перевязанного Кайло. Серьезно? Это была та тема, которую стоило обсуждать последней — хотя беспокоила она его (надо признать) больше, чем все остальные.

— Ты не хочешь?.. — обеспокоенно уточнил Рен.  
— Я думал, ты не хочешь.  
— Хакс, — он даже попытался приподняться на подушке, — как я могу этого не хотеть?  
— Мы пять лет вместе, и мне показалось, что все уже не будет как раньше. Последние дни это только подтвердили.  
— Да и к криффу, — Кайло отвел глаза, — если ты считаешь, что не время, можем вернуться к этому вопросу позже. Или вообще не возвращаться.  
— Ну уж нет, — Хакс решительно начал листать документы, — когда Сноук доканает тебя своим обучением, я хочу быть единственным, кто унаследует твои черные тряпки и меч.  
— Не забывай, что тебя он вызывает раньше, — слабо улыбнулся Кайло, — а значит я, возможно, получу наши роскошные апартаменты, твою генеральскую пенсию и ту старую шинель, что висит в шкафу.  
— Ты ведь в курсе, что область наших взаимных обязательств только расширится? Как и увеличится ответственность перед Орденом. — Хакс с удовольствием зарылся в сложную систему правил, — Впрочем, есть и бонусы…


End file.
